The Thumping in My Chest
by blaien
Summary: The lecture probably would've been more interesting had Blaine had strong interest in the fashion industry. Yes, he loved fashion, but more in the abstract sense, like what looked good and who wore it better. The only reason Blaine was in this class was because he needed the credit. That and the beautiful boy sitting behind him.


The lecture was long. Longer than necessary, in Blaine's opinion. There was only so much that could be said about color theory. Again, that was Blaine's personal opinion. The lecture probably would've been more interesting had Blaine had strong interest in the fashion industry. Yes, he loved fashion, but more in the abstract sense, like what looked good and who wore it better. The only reason Blaine was in this class was because he needed the credit.

That and the beautiful boy sitting behind him.

Covertly sliding his phone out of his pocket, Blaine typed out a quick text to Kurt, hoping to find salvation in this small distraction.

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
How's the weather back there?

**To: Blaine, From: Kurt**  
Shush, I'm taking notes.

Blaine peeked over his shoulder and, sure enough, Kurt was scribbling down jotted notes, his smooth script filling up the lines and flowing into the margins.

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
You could lecture circles around this shmuck, Kurt.

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
Besides, I'm bored. I feel like I'm rotting away over here.

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
_Kuuuuuuurt_

**To: Blaine, From: Kurt**  
Despite popular belief I don't actually know everything.

**To: Blaine, From: Kurt**  
And you're such a baby. Take notes, distract yourself.

Blaine frowned at his phone, hoping Kurt could feel his sadness through the screen.

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
I feel slightly cheated.

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
Yes, _your_ baby :)

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
And since when isn't this a distraction?

Blaine waited for Kurt's reply that never came. Sighing softly under his breath, Blaine slid his phone back in his pocket and drummed his fingers lightly on his desk in defeat. He let his mind wander to what he and Kurt would do after this lecture. They would probably grab a quick bite to eat on campus before they both went their separate ways; to work for Blaine and another class for Kurt.

As his brain came back down from the clouds, Blaine caught their lecturer turn his back to the class to scribble down a complicated flow chart that he must've been explaining. Blaine took the distraction of the speaker to do some distracting of his own.

Leaning his head back onto Kurt's desk, Blaine smiled up at Kurt's concentrated face.

"Well hey there, stranger." Blaine spoke softly. Kurt's eyes locked onto Blaine's, his face said annoyance but his eyes danced with amusement.

"You're on my notes." Kurt said simply, a small twitch of his lips giving away his lack of irritation.

"You're on my ceiling." Blaine bit his lip trying to hide his grin.

"Is there something I can help you with, oh bored one?" Kurt smirked down at his dopey, grinning boyfriend.

"Distract me, please." Blaine requested,folding his hands on his chest.

"I think you're doing just fine all by yourself, sweet cheeks." Kurt pursed his lips at Blaine's adorably folded hands. Kurt took a moment to glance at the ever expanding flow chart on the board at the front of the room.

"Mm, I love you, you know?" Blaine mumbled, reaching up a finger to trace Kurt's cheekbone, despite the awkward upside down angle.

"I love you, too, you big baby." Kurt felt his cheeks flush as he felt the eyes of other bored classmates wander over to him and Blaine.

"C'mere," Blaine gestured with a crook of his finger, beckoning Kurt closer.

Kurt hesitantly leaned closer, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Before he had a chance to react, Blaine's hand hooked around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a quick, messy, off-center kiss that might as well have been the best kiss Kurt had received in his life.

The kiss was over before it really started, Blaine releasing Kurt with a huge smile plastered on his face. Kurt's mouth was slightly agape as Blaine sat up again in his seat right in time for the speaker to finally turn back to face the class.

Slipping his phone out of his messenger bag, Kurt typed out a quick text.

**To: Blaine, From: Kurt**  
I really could lecture circles around him.

**To: Kurt, From: Blaine**  
Now that's _my_ baby. :)


End file.
